


Really?

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom Voldemort, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in the Potter household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

Severus reached under his pillow to turn off his wand. He tried to move out of bed but felt Harry tighten his arm around his waist. He slowly turned himself to face Harry. He looked over his shoulder to see Tom partial awake. "Ready?" He asked quietly. 

Tom grinned and nodded his head, as together they moved in close to Harry. Severus kissed Harry on the mouth as Tom attached himself to Harry's neck. Severus and Tom kept it up until Harry was fully awake and claimed Severus' mouth. Harry pulled away, just long enough to say "good morning."

"Good morning." Severus and Tom replied as they grinned at Harry. "We don't have much time, you have to be at the Ministry in an hour, you have a meeting with the Minister." Severus was already running through their schedules.

"I know and we will continue this tonight." Harry replied. 

Tom grinned and gave Harry a quick kiss on the shoulder. "I have the first session today, and so does Severus." Tom said.

"Well just one more week and this term is over until September." Severus couldn't wait, Harry usually took them on a surprise trip. Tom and Severus usually tried to figure out where but they hadn't yet. "Where are we going this year?" 

Harry laughed. "Same deal, you figure out where we are going and next year you get to pick the trip."

"I wrote my answer down and gave it to Filius." Tom sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

"I did too." Severus answered. "I also don't want to be late today, it's Gryffindors with Ravenclaws."

Harry laughed. "Be thankful I don't make them have the class with Slytherins."

"Oh, I am thankful and you know I show you how much each year after I have my first Gryffindor class." Severus replied.

"I know I appreciate it." Tom grinned. "Gryffindor and Slytherins should never have potions or defense with each other." 

"I scheduled the last staff meeting for next Monday and we can leave here on Tuesday. Filius already agreed to stay until we return." Harry said. "Green today, Severus." Harry informed Severus as he climbed out of bed and was heading towards their wardrobes.

Tom leaned into Harry and quietly asked: "did you get him our anniversary present?" Severus was pulling out their clothes and they learned a while ago to let him do it. They didn't care what they wore but Severus had clear ideas of what they should wear as Professors and what Harry should wear as the Headmaster. 

"Yes, I picked it up yesterday and hid it in my office." It was going to be Severus' sixtieth anniversary since he got his Potion Masters. They knew he wanted the new complete set of gold cauldrons that ranged from extra small to extra large. "The kids are chipping in and buying all new stirrers and a diamond cauldron for him."

"So they know where we are going?" Tom was wondering how quickly he could get one of the grandchildren to spill the beans. In the almost forty years they have been married, Severus and Tom still hadn't won on their holiday game. Harry had surprised them each year. 

"No, they don't." Harry grinned at him. "I know you would bribe one of the grandchildren with treats for them to tell you." Harry gave him a kiss. "Nice try, however, you better get into the shower, I will start breakfast."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry stepped out of the floo and into his office. He closed his eyes, in all the years he had been the Headmaster, he still couldn't get over the amount of crap he had to deal with in regards to the Wizengamot. He pulled out his letters and began to work. 

He looked up as he heard his door opened and saw Severus come storming into the room. "You need to get rid of that menace."

"Which one?" Harry calmly asked. He wondered which one of the menaces they had in the school that Severus was going to flay alive.

"Weasley's brat." Severus sat down in his normal chair that was slightly behind Harry's display of brooms. 

"Which Weasley brat are you referencing?" Harry knew Severus was upset when he wouldn't use the first name of a Weasley. Right now in Hogwarts they had Ron, George, Bill and Charlie's grandchildren, they also had Ginny's but Severus had referred to her kids as the Red Haired Terrors and passed the title down to her grandchildren.

"Ron's. He blew up his twenty-seventh cauldron for this term. I know his OWLs aren't until next year, however, I will not have him in my fifth-year class."

"I will speak to Hermione and see if she can get him some help. I can't keep him out unless he fails his OWLs, however, I can speak to them about getting him help or even getting him a private tutor for during the year." Harry said. "It will give her all summer to find the solution. Did anyone get hurt?" 

"No, but only because our grandson put a shield up at the start of class." Severus ran his hands through his now slightly greying hair. They were aging slowly because of being mated to Harry, Harry's creature inheritance allowed them to be almost immortal. While he was almost eighty-five, but he barely looked forty and had for the last twenty years. 

"Which one?" Harry had an idea of which one, but he wanted to get Severus to calm down a bit. 

"Julius." Severus smiled. Julius, they all felt might just beat Severus record for the youngest Potion Master. Most of their children and grandchildren so far had gone into either defense or potions and all of them were top of their class. Speaking about any of their kids or grandkids made Severus smile. 

Before they could continue, Tom came storming into the office. "Harry, get the waste of space out of my classes, I don't care if he is the grandson of one of your best friends, he needs to go. I can't believe another Weasley almost totally destroyed my classroom and it's only been five minutes since the class started. I had to send the rest of them to the library. I have a hole in my floor."

"Herman?" Harry asked.

"Yes, him." Tom snarled. 

"I will speak to Hermione." 

"Don't even bother speaking to Ron, he won't listen and Hugo is no better, he is too much like his father." Tom snapped.

"I know." Harry answered. "I will speak to Hermione. I already warned her last month." 

"Get him some help. He is almost as bad as George's kids were, but they at least had some talent." Tom sighed as he sat down in his favorite chair.

"I warned her, so I will tell her to get him some help. I noticed he just doesn't seem to care." Harry answered.

"I agree." Severus answered. "Just one more week." 

"How bad is the hole in your room?" Harry asked.

"I can get it fixed with your aid by tonight, you too Severus." 

"Is there any room in this school we haven't fixed?" Severus asked. 

"No." Harry and Tom answered. 

"You have a meeting in an hour." Severus reminded Harry.

"Yes, I know. I am meeting with some of the board to see if we can add some more classes before next term." Severus and Tom were his deputies and Severus usually set his schedule. Tom usually handled arranging of any event that needed to be held at Hogwarts.

"How many professors do you think you can get approved?" Severus asked.

"I am going to go high and aim for ten, I know it won't work but I figure I can go down and hit my goal of getting five new classes and professors." Under Harry's guidance, Hogwarts was almost full and it had the highest scores in almost two hundred years. Minerva stayed true to Dumbledore and his ideas and wouldn't change. When she passed after seven years, Harry became the Headmaster and made huge changes and each year he added more classes and professors. Now every magical child could attend Hogwarts.

"Did those new Professors for the first and second years sign?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we will now have three first and second-year classes for Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Law, and Potions." Harry answered.

"Are all of the professors returning?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and I want you to speak to the new third and fourth-year potion master professor. He is returning but I am worried about his scores. The end of term results weren't as high as I hoped." Harry said. Harry handed Severus the results.

Severus and Tom read down the grades. "I know they should be higher, look no one got an O and I know there are some really good brewers in those years."

"I agree." Tom was looking down the list of names. "Harry, he gave Alicia Malfoy an E. I know she is above that."

"He gave Alicia an E?" Severus begin to read the names. "There is no way that she deserves an E. Draco's been teaching her as soon as she was old enough."

"I agree, that is what made me wonder. I reviewed all of his classes and noticed that. Look at what he gave Claude Parkinson."

Severus and Tom looked down the list. "He gave him an E. He almost destroyed a classroom two weeks ago." Severus was stunned.

"That is why I want you to review everything. I already cleared it with the Board." Harry answered. 

"Have you already started to look for a replacement?" Tom asked.

"I have one lined up if needed." Harry answered. 

Severus heard the warning bell sound. "I have a class in thirty minutes." Because of all the classes, some classes started on the hour, some started on the half, and warning bells went off five minutes before each class. 

"I need to get ready for my meeting." Harry informed them. "I will see you at dinner." Harry smiled at them as they stood and left.

__________________________________________________________________________

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, he was wondering if he could make it to the Great Hall without anyone stopping him. While today was a slower day, he was still tired, too many trips out of Hogwarts and then the walk back. He knew Severus and Tom will be in the Great Hall, with Filius. There wasn't anyone else left from his time here. He walked the staff halls to the Great Hall and took his seat as students started entering. He glanced at his husbands and nodded a greeting.

"How has your day been Harry?" Filius asked.

"It has been pleasant and full of surprises." Harry answered his usual answer, he saw the slight smirk Tom and Severus exchanged at his answer as Filius laughed. 

The rest of the meal passed quietly. Harry made his escape and headed to the dungeons and their quarters. The old Headmaster quarters were now filled with books and other things that Tom, Severus, and Harry had collected over the years. Everything from their children and grandchildren's drawings to Harry's first golden snitch he had caught. He took his favorite seat and summoned a glass of wine. He closed his eyes as he heard Severus and Tom enter. He felt Severus touch his shoulder. "Headache potion?"

"No, just been a longer day than I expected. I got the board to agree, I got called back to the Ministry after that, and then to Gringotts than back to the Ministry. It appears we now have all of desired professors and classes. The budgets are set for the next three years with a ten percent increase each year to cover expenses."

"You did it." Tom exclaimed. "You got all the classes returned, Hogwarts will now be fully used and no one will ever be lacking a magical education." Tom leaned down and gave Harry a huge kiss, as Severus finally recovered from his shock. 

"We did it." Harry expanded his chair and pulled Tom down.

Severus smiled as Harry and Tom pulled him into them. "It took slightly over thirty years but we did it. We have kept our promise." 

"Yes, we did." Harry laughed. "It will be announced in the paper tomorrow." Harry paused "Draco and Lucius Jr., helped get the budget passed. I really thought I was going to have to fight the Board but Draco and Lucy backed me." He was still surprised by the fact that Lucius had a second son shortly before Draco had his first son. Lucius named him after himself and Lucius Jr., and Draco turned out to be great allies.

"You knew they would." Tom replied.

"I knew that but I just wasn't expecting the others to join us." Harry answered. "No one was against it. I had my lists and agenda set up. I thought it was going to take me another three years to get everything."

"What a great way to end the year." Severus smiled. "So, where are we going on holiday?"

Harry grinned at him. "You know I am not going to tell you."

"Please." Tom gave him a quick kiss.

"I haven't told you in all these years why would you think I am going to start now. I also spoke to Hermione. She has agreed to get Herman some tutors and will work with him also. She has been trying to get him some help but Hugo has been against it. Now she can speak to him about this and use the threat of him being removed from the two classes." 

"Harry, you could have waited to speak to her about it." Tom told him.

"I know, but I saw her at the Ministry and she pulled me into her office, and it went from there." Harry answered. "She and Ron are going to be retiring next year she told me. They want to spend a few years traveling." 

"Not with us?" Severus, while he didn't hate Hermione and Ron now, he could only take them in small doses. Tom couldn't even be in the same room with Ron for long before he wanted to hex Ron.

"No, Severus, you know I would never do that to us." Harry smirked, while he counted Ron and Hermione as his friends still, he wasn't as close to them as he used to be. He also knew Tom and Severus could barely stand Ron and tolerated Hermione. At times, he felt the same way. Hermione and Ron really hadn't changed since Hogwarts. Hermione was still the perfect Know-It-All, and despite all the changes, Ron was still a bigot.

Severus gave him a kiss. "So where are we going?" He asked. 

"Nice try." Harry smirked. "Do you need help with your potions so that we can go to bed early?"

"Yes." Severus answered. "I have an order for St. Mungo's."

"Let's get going." Tom said but didn't make a move to get up. 

"Come on, if we finish early, I am thinking a nice soak and early to bed." Harry grinned as before he was finished Severus and Tom were standing up. He rose and they head to Severus' lab.

________________________________________________________________

"Harry?" Severus asked quietly. It was late and he was hoping Harry wouldn't wake up. He looked at Tom. "I think he is asleep."

"I agree. So how do we want to do this?" Tom asked quietly.

"He talks in his sleep if we cuddle into him." Severus answered. Severus snuggled down into Harry left side as Tom snuggled down into Harry's right. They pulled the sheet up and cuddled into Harry. "Harry?"

"Hmm." Harry responded. 

"Where are we going?" Tom asked quietly.

"Going?" Harry muttered and they felt Harry tighten his hold for a bit and then release.

"For holiday." Severus rubbed his hand over Harry's chest. 

"Nowhere if you two keep this up." Harry answered, he opened his eyes and looked at them. "Nice try, you tried it three years ago."

"Harry, please, we just want to know." Tom pleaded.

"I will make you two a deal." 

"Deal?" Severus and Tom asked. They were Slytherins, deals were up their alley.

"If I tell you where we are going, you two will be teaching Herman as his tutors." Harry laid the deal out.

"How about you tell us where we are going and we make the meals for the next year." Tom countered, missing the look of horror on Severus' face. While Severus could work magic with potions, he couldn't cook and knew Tom couldn't either.

"Have you forgotten your attempts at cooking?" Harry reminded them. "Have you forgotten our first-anniversary dinner? Our tenth? Our twenty-five?" 

"No need to continue. How about you tell us and we will do all the shopping?" Severus asked.

"All, no passing it off to the Hogwarts elves? Including shopping for Hogwarts?" Harry liked that idea of them doing the shopping for Hogwarts, he hated it. 

"Yes." Severus and Tom said. They used to do the ordering for Hogwarts, Tom only did the basic staff room supplies and such now and knew it would be a lot of work.

Harry thought for a few minutes. If they did the ordering and shopping it would free his time up and allow him to work on getting other areas handled. "Fine." Harry paused "our holiday this year was going to be a summer spent in Slytherin Castle with everyone believing we would be in our Spanish house. Yes, we will still get Severus' orders and other things but no one will know where we are. Of course, we will be there for our normal vacation but after that, when Hogwarts is closed for the summer, we will alternate with Filius on being here at Hogwarts."

"The kids and grandchildren?" Tom asked.

"I made arrangements for us to visit them on the special days and if they need us, the floo will forward to us, so they can get in touch with us." Harry answered.

"I like it." Severus answered. "We have never done one like that, we can total relax and just work on our own schedule."

"I agree." Tom responded. 

"I am glad you like the idea." Harry answered. "Now can we go to sleep." Tom and Severus didn't answer, they just cuddled into their husband and soon all of them were asleep.


End file.
